Book 4 Midnighters: Forever Blue
by timeformidnighters
Summary: Post-book 3 yayz! Three years after Rex had to take care of Madeleine, and everyone left him, Beth becomes a midnighter. Many new things to come. Please R&R if you want me to continue.


My first fanfic I hope you enjoy it. I know I did. please R&R if you want me to continue this story.

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own any of the previous books or anything in them.

ok i think that covers it.

* * *

Book 4: **Midnighters**

_ Forever Blue_

** 1** 10:58 P.M.

** Light Mind**

Rex tried to stay still for the thirteenth session with Madeleine since she was back to her normal self. At least this was the last time he had to touch her for a long time, but it hurt way more then the last twelve times. He thought hard, trying to bring up the last bit of darkling he had left inside him.

He closed his eyes tighter as Madeleine grabbed the cloud of darkness in his mind and whispered one lasttridecalogism to it, _fossilization._ Then he watched as he saw the last of his darkling catch on fire in his mind, wincing then suddenly feeling a whole lot better then he ever has since he had been taken by the Halfling.

He sat there watching the last puff of darkness disappear, not realizing that Madeleine had taken her hand out of his. Then he looked up at Madeleine a smile making its way across his face. _It was gone, all of it, _He thought. Then Madeleine smiled, knowing what he was thinking without mindcasting. (The house was still mindcast proof)

"You better be on your way; they're going to arrive soon." Madeleine said then gave a little smile, showing her gratitude for his help over the past three years. He still felt bad for making her a mind baffled idiot.

He also gave her a nod of thanks, for helping him destroy the darkling inside him. He would finally be able to see Melissa again. She told him that she didn't want to taste a darkling inside him any longer.

He left Madeleine's house and got into his new car. It was old and beat up but at least it wasn't _pink. _He made his way to his apartment that he bought since he had moved out of his father's house. He had stolen some of his own money for college. (He knew he couldn't deal with anymore school after high school ended)

He pulled up to the apartment and walked inside his steel-deprived apartment, smiling at the fact that he didn't need that precaution anymore. So, he walked over to his desk full of papers and searched for the one he wanted. He found it and pulled it out scanning the piece of paper.

Take care of Madeleine. (check) Have her help him destroy the darkling. (check) Go to Jenks and find Melissa. (almost check) He looked up from his paper and smiled. He had made this plan simple so that it was less likely to go wrong. If he had put detail into it, it would have gone wrong for sure. _One more to go, _he thought.

He pulled himself away from the desk and took a look around his tiny apartment that he would never see it again, _hopefully._ He left his apartment and started his car, but then he reminded himself that he should say good-bye to his father, or at least check on him.

He pulled out of the parking lot and drove to his father's house. The lights were still on but there was no one moving inside. That was a good sign as far as Rex could tell. He kept the car running in hopes that he wouldn't be there long, and walked into the house.

He called out his father's name, but no one answered. (as expected) But then he heard someone behind him. He turned around quickly and saw his father staring at him with two… spiders crawling on him, their long hairy legs stretching out to their full length as they walked all over his father. Apparently, his darkling side wasn't the only thing destroyed; his fearless attitude toward everything was gone too. He could feel the dizziness taking over him and the taste of vomit in his mouth as he watched the tarantulas.

Then his father spoke, "I found them." His eyes went blank and he fell on top of Rex, dead. Rex tried not to scream as the spiders found there way to him. He wanted to brush them away but he was glued to the floor, surprised that his father had died in front of his eyes.

He managed to put his father down on the floor and brush the spiders away carefully, after the shock was gone. He stared at his father trying not to cry. Even though he wasn't much of a father to Rex, he still held a special place in his heart. (_Somewhere_)

He dragged his father outside and pulled him around to the side of his house. Rex disappeared underneath the house and started to dig a hole with his hands, letting the tears flow because there was no one there to see them. He emerged again, placed his father's body into the hole, and buried him. "Good-Bye" Rex said just before he turned away. His father was finally alone with his spiders.

He drove away in his car, not bothering to look back. He looked at his clock to make sure he had enough time to get to Jenks. He still had 15 minutes left. _Good_, he thought. Madeleine had given him a barrier of thought so that Melissa couldn't taste him until ten minutes 'till midnight.

He wanted to get there at least before the blue time arrived because he wanted to see what other seers have never seen before, a daylighter being made into a midnighter. Rex was glad that Beth had decided to stay in Bixby. Madeleine had been listening in on all of her phone calls to see if there was any news from the others. And of course Beth had volunteered to become a midnighter so that she could see her sister everyday and she wanted to help anyone who was friends to her sister.

And by the time he arrived in Jenks, five minutes had passed. He opened his car door and walked over to the train tracks meeting Melissa's surprised eyes, a smile finding its way across his face.


End file.
